No Matter the Cost
by iwishiwereabrit
Summary: Someone transports Rose across the unvierse to be reunited with the Doctor again, but with a price. Rose has lost next to all her memory, and the Doctor doesn't know who Rose is. Donna is the only one who recognises Rose's name. Set after The Poison Sky in season four.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic that I decided to write down. Please rate and rewview, so that I can improve my writing skills! Thanks!**

**-iwishiwereabrit**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Doctor Who. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be speanding all my time ruffling David Tennant's hair for the rest of my life, because I would be famous enough to know him.**

Prologue-Rose

_I have read your thoughts. Are you certain that you want to go through with this?_

"Yes. I love him."

_I know you do, but what are you willing to sacrifice to see him again?_

"Anything. Everything. No matter the cost. I've made up my mind, haven't I? Just do it."

_As you wish, Rose Tyler. You will be with him once more. But I have warned you, this is a large risk. I am not responsible for the sacrifices you may have to make. Now go. Find him._

Chapter One

**Doctor**

"Donna! Are you ready yet?" The Doctor yelled down the halls of the TARDIS. After dealing with the ATMOS system, the Doctor had promised to take Donna somewhere fun, where they could relax and enjoy themselves. He had planned for some year in the eighties on earth, what he thought, was one of the highlights of earth's times. Of course, as soon as Donna had heard that, she had rushed off to change into a wild eighties outfit, and the Doctor wondered if she was going to use her hats in the hatbox after all.

When Donna entered the TARDIS console, about five minutes later, the Doctor found her wearing a pair of pink legwarmers and two pink sweatbands on her wrist, as well as some tight leggings and a flowy shirt. She had put her hair up into a side ponytail that hung next to her face. "Well, it's about time," the doctor said in a joking voice. He then grabbed her arm and they ran outside of the TARDIS. "Donna," he said, in an awful fake American accent, "Welcome, to 'Merica!" Donna giggled, then gasped. Outside, there was a sea of bad perms, heavy make-up, and sweaters. Donna stood and stared at all the people walking past for a while, before excitedly saying,

"Wow, look at all that hair! Even the boys have loads of it. Can you imagine if someone had hair like that in my time? What year is it, anyway? Have I been born yet? Won't that cause some time paradoxy-thingy?"

The Doctor responded with a grin and a laugh, "No, Donna. It wouldn't cause some time paradoxy-thingy. You see, time is…" The Doctor was cut off with a searing headache. He pressed his palms against his temples and groaned. Then, soon enough, as abruptly as it had started, it ended, leaving him feeling less weight in his mind, and much happier. He looked up to see Donna's concerned expression, and grinned at her, telling her that everything was okay.

"Alright," said Donna, a little doubtfully, but quickly brightened up. "Then what the bloody 'ell are we waiting here for? Let's go explore!" The Doctor grinned and took her and, as they ran off to see what was in store.

* * *

"Aw, come on, Donna," The Doctor whined as he tried to pull her into a diner on a corner. "It'll be fun!"

"No. No way, Doctor, I've seen Back to the Future. I know that I'm going to meet my parents as teenagers, and prevent my own birth! You just wait and see!"

"Please, Donna? You've never been concerned about this before. Why-" The Doctor was cut off by a normal looking girl with straight blonde hair running into him. He was wearing heavy amounts of mascara, and, he thought, was attractive. But something about her bothered him. Something nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl said. She was pale and sickly looking. She kept her head down, and didn't look at him.

Something about this girl was troubling him, so the Doctor had to ask. "What's your name?"

The girl looked confused, then lost, then terrified. "I-I dunno," She admitted, suddenly desperate and scared upon that realization. She stepped back, and The Doctor could see that she was very weak, and fighting hard to stay standing. The girl started trembling, then grabbed her head and yelled in great pain. The Doctor took a step forward to help her, and she grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes, and whispered, "Rose-Rose Tyler", then collapsed in the Doctor's arms.

* * *

**Rose Tyler**

Rose woke up in agony. Her head seared with pain, and almost everything else ached. She wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth, sound wouldn't come out. She just lay there in pain before realizing that she wasn't in a bed. She was in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see a man looking ahead, with a bit of stubble and excellent hair, she thought. At last, she groaned, and the man looked down at her, with a look of deep concern on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Every single part of her body was in agony, and her headache had only gotten worse. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit of a headache, though."

The man stopped walking and stared at her quizzically for a second, then asked, "Do you think you can walk?" She nodded, and he asked one last question. "Do you want to try?" When she nodded, he put her down. She winced and wanted to scream and fall, but she stayed as strong as she could. Rose knew she was shaking, and that even the strange man could see that, but she also knew that there was no way that she could ever stop.

"I-I don't..," She started in a frail voice, then paused for a long time. When she spoke again, it was with great difficulty. "Have…anywhere…go…"

The man nodded, then said, "Follow me."

"How…know…trust…you?" she asked so quietly that the man could almost not hear her.

He just smiled gently. "I'm the Doctor. You can always trust me."

Rose tried to take a step forward and managed to ask, "Doctor wh…" before blacking out again.

* * *

**Doctor**

With Donna right by his side, The Doctor carried Rose toward the TARDIS. He knew he had seen the injured girl before, and he racked his memory to figure out who she was. After a long time, he found a door in his mind. The door was simple, painted pink. It had a sign on it: Rose. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He shook the door and tried to break it down. Someone was not letting him remember this girl. But who? And what was so important about her anyway? He studied her face. She was quite beautiful, with long, straight blonde hair, and pretty eyelashes highlighted by mascara. Even asleep, her face was wrenched in pain, like she wanted to scream. He immediately felt sorrow for this girl, an attatchment, then suddenly, responsibility. He now knew that he had to protect her, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I've already gotten a lot of support (Follows/Favs), two reviews, and one message. It may not be a lot, I don't actually know what a lot is and what a little is, but even if I got just one follow, I would be super happy, so thank you so much you guys! Please review, tell me what you think so that I can improve my story and make you guys happy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, then you would all hunt me down and kill me for making some companion or doctor go away, and because I cherish my life, I do not own it, though I am having a hard time choosing between life and meeting David Tennant. (More specifically his **_**hair**_**)**

**Rose Tyler**

Once again, Rose woke up needing to scream. She tried to hold it back, but eventually she let it out. No sound came out. She was so weak she couldn't vocalize anything now, and her headache had gotten considerably larger, far from any normal one. She continued to mentally yell, hoping the pain would go away. It didn't. But that didn't mean that she couldn't be strong, and she fought hard against tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes at any second. Suddenly, a hand touched her arm, and she jerked away violently. "Doctor," Rose heard a feminine voice call softly, "She's awake!" Rose heard gentle footsteps come from within a corner of the room approach her.

"She's bleeding," Rose heard a man's voice say, and tried to remember who he was. The… Doctor. "She wasn't bleeding, before, I'm certain." Panic rose in his voice, and he tried to keep it down, but Rose could tell he was concerned. "Why is she bleeding? Donna, get me some bandages." Donna. That was the girl's name. Rose heard another pair of footsteps disappear. "Hello," The man said softly. "I'm the Doctor. Are you alright? What hurts?" Rose tried to respond. The best she could do was open her eyes, and see gentle, kind face look down at her with a soft smile, but consumed with worry. She suddenly flinched hard. He had gently patted her shoulder in a comforting manner, but it only brought pain. His smile dropped, replacing it with concern, and he stood up and walked to a cabinet, frantically searching for something. Rose took this time to look at her surroundings. She was in a small but comfortable bed, still wearing the clothes she had on before. Next to her was a tray with a glass of water. The room was white and very clean, filled with bottles and medicines. Was she in a Doctor's office? No, it was too large, and she wasn't in a hospital gown. And besides, the man, the Doctor, looked nothing like one. He was wearing a long brown coat, and red converse sneakers. That was all she could tell from behind. Rose finally brought her attention to herself. She felt awful, no, more than that, like she was being tortured and it would never stop, and there was nothing she could do about it. Rose slowly and painfully brought her hand to her forehead, biting her lip hard while doing so. As she touched it, Rose knew that the Doctor man was right. Blood. She winced in pain, once again, and this time, let out a small yell.

"Shhh, it's okay, love, I'm here for you," a feminine voice gently said from beside her. The girl had come back with bandages, and Rose could now tell that she had red hair and kind brown eyes. "My name's Donna, and that's the Doctor, and we're gonna take care of you until you're alright. What's your name?" Rose opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Rose Tyler," he said, walking back over to the bed, with a bottle of yellow glowing things in his hand.

Donna gasped. "Rose Tyler? _The _Rose Tyler? Doctor, what is she doing here?" both Rose and the Doctor stared at her in confusion. "Doctor, this is good, isn't it? Rose is finally back! After all that time you spent moping about, she's back!" Once again, The Doctor and Rose just stared at her. Donna looked back at them, equally confused. "Doctor? Don't tell me you forgot her already, I mean, I told you several times to move on, but not forget her completely. You were practically in lo-"

"Stop fooling around, Donna," The Doctor snapped, then calmed his face and continued more gently, "I don't remember her. I'm sorry, Donna, but I don't think I've ever seen this woman in my life. I haven't seen her face before."

"Yes, you _have_ seen her face before, Spaceman," Donna argued back, "are you so incredibly thick-" Rose suddenly gasped, then started choking. Both the Doctor and Donna rushed to her, but before they could do anything, a golden cloud escaped her lips, and then everything went black.

**Doctor**

"Just one heart," The doctor frowned, removing the stethoscope. The golden mist was obviously from a TARDIS, and for a brief moment, he had hoped that he wasn't the only Time Lord left. But she only had one heart and no pocket watch anywhere near her, so he ruled that out. A TARDIS had transported her somewhere, though. Across a time vortex, he suddenly realized, without a vessel or protection, and to do that... The Doctor jumped up and ran to get some things. He suddenly knew what was happening, but he didn't like it, because if he didn't act soon, Rose Tyler's head would… he decided not to think about it. He had to save this girl.

**Rose**

Rose woke up screaming. She had seen something in her dreams, something that chilled her to the bone. A metal face attached to a metal body, marching towards her. The Doctor and Donna were by her side almost instantly, with Donna asking several questions rapidly, "What's the matter? Are you OK? What happened? Rose, what's wrong? What made you scream like that? Does your head hurt? How about the rest of your body? Can you move? Can you speak?" and meanwhile, The Doctor was examining her wordlessly. At last, Rose brought up the strength to speak.

"I'm-I'm fine," she said as loudly as she could, "It was just a bad dream." A dream much too realistic for her taste. She could sense the Doctor's discontent with her answer, but it was the truth. After a long silence, finally he asked gently,

"How are you feeling?" Rose paused quickly to take analysis of herself. She was feeling somewhat sick, but the soreness had dialed down, she could speak, and the headache was normal.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," She told the Doctor with more confidence than she had. Thank you, very much for your hospitality." Rose tried to get up, but the Doctor swiftly stopped her.

"You need to rest," he encouraged gently, "Stay here, and tell us if you need anything."

Rose was tired, but she was also strong and self-sufficient, and she wasn't about to waste someone's time because she had a headache. "I truly am fine, thank you," She said, and made to leave.

**Doctor**

The Doctor couldn't let Rose leave just yet. It was partly because she had a run in with Timelord technology and something about her seemed off, but also because he knew that it would take her at least 24 hours to heal safely and completely. "Please, Rose," Donna said to her first, "You were very sick when we first saw you, and nobody but Superman can recover from something like that so quickly." The Doctor grinned. Donna was very stubborn, and he knew that Rose wouldn't be able to argue against her of all people. But instead Rose just shrugged, thanked them for their hospitality again, and got off the bed. Before The Doctor could do anything, she screamed, and with one swift movement, he picked her up and put her back on the bed.

Rose was wide eyed and shaking at the pain she had just endured. "I'll go get you some water, Rose," Donna offered, and ran off, purposely leaving Rose and the Doctor alone together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello beautiful followers of my story. Sorry I was unable to update sooner, I've had stuff. But I am updating now, there is no need to freak out, I did not die. Yet. That may change. Also, thanks to the wonderful Emilie Brown for my beautiful cover art. Go look at it now, if you haven't already. I'll wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I mostly put it in to answer some (not all, I'm saving the rest for later) of the questions brought up by my last chapter. Enjoy,**

**-iwishiwereabrit**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would write myself in as a character that can touch David Tennant's hair. Or straighten Matt Smith's bowtie. Unfortunately for me, I don't own Doctor Who, and therefore do not get to touch one exceptionally attractive Scottish actor's hair. *sigh***

* * *

**Donna**

As Donna snuck out of the room, she recalled all of the things the Doctor had said about "The Wonderful Rose Tyler". She would sometimes catch the Doctor sighing with a t-shirt with a Union Jack in his hands, and mumbling something about Egypt and mummies. He had told her a couple of stories about how Rose Tyler single-handedly defeated the Dalek Empire or got Queen Victoria to say "I am not amused". Sometimes Donna would wonder what Rose would be like in person, if they would be friends, but now it was strange seeing her at last, under such odd circumstances. The more she thought about it, the more Donna was sure that this was most definitely the same Rose Tyler, the one that the Doctor loved with all his hearts, but they couldn't remember each other. She had absolutely no clue why, but Donna resolved to fix it. No matter the cost, she would get those two together, and she would get them to remember.

As Donna walked back to the Doctor and Rose, she remembered something. About ten minutes before Rose had run into them, the Doctor had a sudden headache. Her pace quickened as she realized that someone had _taken_ his memory of Rose from him, and that same person had probably taken Rose's memory, too. As much as she wanted to tell the Doctor of her discovery, she decided it would be wisest not to say anything, slightly because she knew that someone had done it for a reason, but also because it would be fun manipulating the two and watching them fall in love again.

* * *

**Doctor**

After Donna left, the Doctor and Rose sat in silence for a couple of seconds, until the Doctor spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Rose responded, "What happened? What was or is wrong with me?"

The Doctor decided to tell her the truth instead of avoiding a complex conversation about the TARDIS. "Well, you see, Rose Tyler, you were dragged across a time vortex by something, a TARDIS most likely, without a capsule or anything to protect you. The time Vortex seeped into your head while you were inside of it, triggering a reaction inside your head which caused your brain to swell very quickly. With all that timey….stuff inside your mind you shouldn't have lasted three seconds, but it lasted longer as if you've had some sort of thing like that, perhaps on a smaller scale, like the TARDIS in your mind, so you lasted much longer, but it was killing all the cells in your body anyway, just more painfully and slowly. That let me…" The Doctor stopped. Rose stared at him wide-eyed as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But-but you're okay now," The Doctor rushed on, "I was able to pump the time-vortex out of your mind, and then I used one of my regenerations to heal the rest of you. Kind of like a Band-Aid. Now, you were unable to get up because your body is on a 24 hour shut down, or something like that. The regeneration energy is still healing you, because there was a considerable amount of damage done to your mind. If you do anything to exert yourself-even stand up, the energy kind of sets off an alarm in your mind, a rather painful one at that, until you stop, so now you're somewhat stuck here until the process is done. Any questions?"

"Rose nodded, then said, "I have no idea what half of those words you said meant."

* * *

**Donna**

Donna reentered the room to find the Doctor explaining to Rose what a time-vortex was. AS soon as Rose noticed her, she looked up and said, "This man has two hearts. He has two bloody hearts! I heard them both beat through a stethoscope! He's REALLY a Time Lord thingy. But… I didn't think that Time Travel was possible! Oh, my god!"

Donna just laughed and told her, "You should hear about the time we went to Pompeii! Or when we met living fat! They were quite adorable, actually."

Rose chuckled and told Donna to please tell. And Donna told her, about their great adventures in the TARDIS, laughing and smiling when she told Rose about how the Doctor fought off a creepy rock prophet with a water pistol. The Doctor joined in too, and the three laughed the entire night.

**A/N: So yeah, pretty short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. And we will begin to see romance bud between the Doctor and Rose. Please add comments, questions, and declarations of your devotion and undying love to me in the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**6tA/N: OH MY GOLLY GOODNESS ME I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! I've been busy, and my gorram little brother won't let me touch the computer during my free time, but that's no excuse. Those of you who like my story deserve to know what happens next! So you shall. Here is the next chapter. Once again, I apologize for the delay and love every single one of you, here's a cookie for being patient (ish). **

**Disclaimer: What would happen if I didn't add one of these? Would they hunt me down and lock me up? Let's find out. I own everything. Doctor Who, the Characters, and Ten's hair. All of it.**

**Rose**

Twenty four hours quickly passed, and Rose was able to stand up and move around. This also meant she was able to leave the TARDIS. This scared her. With no memory, she had nowhere to go. She didn't even know where she was, besides a time machine spaceship. For all she knew, she could be on some hostile alien planet trillions of kilometers away from earth. Another reason she didn't want to leave was the fact that she found The Doctor quite attractive, alien or not, and she liked him. She liked Donna too, but…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, it opened to reveal The Doctor, followed by Donna.

"How are you feeling, Rose Tyler?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm just lovely, thanks, much better than before," She responded.

"Great. Can you stand up?"

"Well, I dunno yet, let's see, shall we?" Rose said as she flipped her legs over the side of the bed. The Doctor and Donna moved to either side of her to spot her if she needed it. Slowly, Rose lowered her feet to the ground, and then transferred her weight from the bed to her feet. "Well, it looks like I can." Rose grinned at the pair.

"Great! Now let's see you walk." Rose did so with ease, as if nothing had happened more than 24 hours ago.

"Well, I s'pose I can leave now," Rose stated, saddened by the thought. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to wear out her welcome, either. Rose looked down at her feet. Both Donna and The Doctor frowned, but she didn't notice.

The Doctor began to say, "Well, yeah, I guess you _could _go, but-"

"You can't go!" Donna interrupted hastily, "Well, I mean, I guess you can, but you shouldn't. I mean, where are you gonna go, anyway? According to you, you can't remember anythin' but your name. So, you should stay with us! There's plenty of room in the TARDIS, and I'm sure the Doctor won't mind..." Donna flashed a quick glare at the Doctor, as if daring him to say otherwise. "We'll have loads of fun. Travelin' the universe, nothing can beat that. What do you say?"

"Well…" Rose began "I would love to, but… I don't own anythin'. The only things I have are the clothes on my back…"

"We'll go shopping!" Donna announced. "It's the eighties; they've got loads of interesting stuff here. You don't have to worry about money, the Doctor can handle that. One of the only things he's good for, anyways. Then afterwards, we can have a picnic for lunch. Just me, you and the Doctor," Donna emphasized the words _you _and _Doctor. _ "Alright?"

"Alright," Rose agreed, "I'm starving anyway. Does anyone else want chips?"

* * *

**Donna**

Rose was very good at shopping. Even in the eighties, she found several outfits that looked normal and looked very good on her. She even found a couple things for Donna. Before this event, The Doctor had mentioned to Donna that he blew up her job working in a department store. Donna guessed that those skills were coming into play now. They left The Doctor at the TARDIS to prepare for the picnic. And Donna was glad. This way, she'd be able to talk to Rose about him, and try to make her see him the way she used to.

"So, Rose, let's have a little girl talk," Donna said, walking through the mall. They were both carrying a large amount of shopping bags. "What do you look for in a man?"

Rose shrugged. I dunno, really. I like men with a sense of humor, but I mean, who doesn't? I don't think I really mind… I'm not too picky about men. I think,"

"Sense of humor, huh? That's interesting because The Doctor has made me laugh countless times. He's really funny, you know?

"Yeah, I bet he is." Donna grinned. She had just gotten something of a concession out of Rose. She admitted that he very well could be funny.

"Yeah, and he's handsome, too. I mean, I certainly don't love him or anything, but I know this girl Martha. She was bloody in love with him. She wouldn't stop talkin' about how amazing he is, how he's so brave, so smart, really funny, has the best hair…"

"He does have really nice hair," Rose agreed. "I'd have to get to know him better to be able to agree with the rest, but I guess I will, soon enough."

"Oh, he's bloody brilliant," Donna told her. "Saved the world countless times. More than I know. He's been doing' it long before our parents were even ideas!"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, that's true. I forgot that he's so old!" Donna silently panicked. Would the age be a problem? It wasn't before, but would it be now?

"Looks good for his age, though, doesn't he?"

"He does. He really does. Especially the hair…"

"He has really nice hair. But he's really thin. Like a sheet of paper."

"Well, I think that's great, especially given the alternative. Old and shriveled up like a raisin."

"I think that happened to him once!" Donna exclaimed.

"Really? When?" Rose asked, eager to hear more.

"I wasn't his companion then, it was Martha Jones. Some Time-Lord called The Master had done… something, I don't remember what, and he looked his real age. Apparently he shrank to about the height of my knee and they kept him in a bird cage! Or something like that. I know, sounds crazy. Anyway, poor Martha had to travel the world, her life at risk, for years, tellin' this lie about building a gun that could destroy The Master, but secretly getting people to think about The Doctor at a certain moment, or something like that. I don't really remember how it all worked, Martha isn't the best storyteller, but she had to save his arse. I think, in the end, The Master's wife shot him, and The Doctor was able to go free. I think. He might have already been free. I don't know. But the world was saved, and The Doctor looks young as ever."

"Wow. That's actually pretty interesting. I mean, given from what you've told me. And Martha sounds really brave." Rose told her.

"You've got to hear it from her; anyway, I missed all the details. I should introduce you two sometime," Donna said.

"I guess you should. Oh!" Rose exclaimed, and stopped walking. She turned to face another store that sold makeup. "Let's go in here! Last store, I promise."

"All right," Donna said, and they walked in the store. There were women it with makeup covering their eyes some loaded eyeliner, and some put layers of eye shadow on. A cat's eye, Donna thought it was called. Rose walked over to the mascara, and experimented with it. Meanwhile, Donna simply watched. She already had all the makeup she needed in the TARDIS.

So far, it seemed like her plan was working. Well, it wasn't really a plan, she had no idea how she was going to get the two together, but she would call it a plan anyway. Whatever it was, it was going well, so far. Donna had gotten Rose to see him as a hero, and admit that he was, in fact, attractive. She figured the next step would be at the picnic. Donna had picked up some candles, even though the picnic would take place in the middle of the day. She planned to eat a little, and then leave the couple alone for some reason or another. She'd come up with an excuse later.

Just then, Rose walked up to her, holding yet another shopping bag. "Ready to go?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Donna responded. "Can't wait for the picnic."

**A/N: Well, there it is. I promise I will try to update more often. Once again, I apologize. **

**Please review, it means the whole world to me. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed**

**-iwishiwereabrit**


End file.
